supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn
She was one of the 13 renegades that was locked in Heaven's prison before the Fall which released her after millenia of imprisonment. She is a long time lover of Samael who he seems to be quite fond of. Background Marilyn fell in deep love and devotion to the Archangel Samael. There is little that she won't do for him. So little in fact that she rebelled to make him happy and to stay by his side. This resulted in her being caught and imprisoned in Heaven's prison and became a renegade. Season 9 When the Fall happened Marilyn was released from Heaven's prison and was free on the Earth. She wandered about, unsure of what to do until Metatron found her and informed her that Samael had sent for her. She was eager to meet with Samael again but he asked her to do one thing before he could see her. She was to find and possess a particular person. Her target was Lisa Braeden. Metatron took Marilyn and her fellow renegade Barbatos to possess Lisa and Ben Braeden respectively. Afterwards they were brought to Samael where he and Marilyn had a sweet reunion. When a disagreement between Samael and Barbatos became heated she and Metatron had to step in to calm the two. Samael then paid a visit to the Winchesters and Castiel at their bunker where Marilyn and Barbatos went off to join him. She flew in and showed off the fact that they both had their wings returned to them thanks to Samael's power. The sight of her in the body of Lisa Braeden shocked them as they had believed that her and her son Ben were now safe from the reaches of the Supernatural. Marilyn took great pleasure in kissing and cuddling up to Samael in front of Dean using Lisa's body. Samael then made the three of them an offer: Kill Daniel Leonard before he releases Michael in one week's time and both Lisa and Ben would be safe. She and Samael then left the sight of all of them together. Marilyn went with Samael to meet with Tyrus as he and Metatron wanted to talk to him about an offer of alliance should the Winchesters fail in getting to Daniel Leonard in time. She witnessed as Metatron tried to sell the idea of joining them and then tried to threaten him and see both attempts meet with failure. Then Samael stepped in and she was happy to see that he managed to very quickly sway Tyrus over to truly considering their offer. Season 10 Marilyn was present when Samael held a meeting to discuss Michael's operations and the issues of Castiel and Crowley. It was cut short when Zepar came along and updated them on the situation with the new Demon Dean. Powers and Abilities Marilyn has the typical powers of an angel. *'Teleportation': With her wings restored thanks to Samael she has regained the ability to teleport from one place to another. Facts and Trivia Marilyn is a name that roughly means Wished for child: Bitter, Rebellion. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters